


In the Lions' Den

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (there are two ways to read that and both are correct), Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, More coming in part 2, Reverse Het, Seduction, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: Eridan has a caliginous relationship with Nepeta on the down low, but when he goes to spend some time with her, he runs into Meulin. Things don't go exactly how he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written as part of a fic trade. Part 2 should be coming soon.

Eridan looked around warily as he knocked on the door to Nepeta’s hive. He wasn’t sure just who was home, and he was in a bit of a compromising situation, currently covered only by an admittedly suspicious-looking trenchcoat, which he clasped tightly with his left hand.

The door opened, and he was greeted by… not Nepeta. “Oh, hi Purridan!” said the elder Leijon, looking down at Eridan as she stood a few inches taller than him. She was wearing her usual olive sweater and matching skirt, and he couldn’t help but laugh internally at how appropriate it was, given the circumstances. “What brings mew to our hive?”

“Oh. Meu.” Eridan blinked, not expecting to see Meulin at the door. He took in a nervous breath. “I’m here to see Nep.”

“Oh, of course!” Meulin replied with a grin, stepping into the enrtanceway and pulling Eridan in with her. “She’s upstairs! Feel furee to go on up!”

Eridan gasped through his teeth, glancing around nervously. “Not so loud! What if somebody hears you?”

Meulin laughed. “Don’t worry, mom isn’t home! So you can be as loud as you want!”

He gave her a concerned look at that. Did she know about him and Nepeta? But his concern was quickly overriden by fear as her hands fell on his trenchcoat. “Oh, but furst, let me get your coat!”

“Wha… hey, don’t!” Ignoring his protests, Meulin yanked his jacket off, and she gasped as she saw what he was wearing underneath: a black tube top with his symbol on it in purple, and an extremely short plaid miniskirt. As she stared at him, he quickly pulled it back on, muttering a few curse words under his breath.

“Wow, Purridan,” she said, biting her lip and blushing a bit, “I had no idea! Tell you what, let’s get you upstairs!” She tugged him forward once more, and he let out a little yelp as she dragged him along, right over their white lusus-skin rug and up the staircase.

She came to a stop in the hallway, hand resting on the nearest door. “Actually, Purridan… would mew mind coming into my room?”

He stared at her nervously for a moment, a purple blush coloring his cheeks. Was she seriously asking him to…? Did he even have a choice in the matter? “I, uh… I guess I could,” he replied, as nonchalant as he could manage.

Meulin squealed in response, and she quickly pushed the door open, pulling Eridan into the room. As soon as he was in, she pushed the door shut, and he was surprised as she pushed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely. She quickly pulled his trenchcoat off once more, and this time, he let her, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her hands slid down under his skirt, caressing his ass, which was left almost entirely bare by his thong, and he let out a muffled grunt as she groped it.

She pulled out of the kiss and let out a laugh. “Sorry. I just have a thing for cute boys in cute clothes!” Taking her hands off him, she stepped back. “So how about mew get on the bed while I change?”

With that, she began to pull off her sweater, and he couldn’t help but stare as she bared her chest to him, her large breasts bouncing in her rather skimpy bra as they were freed. Meulin saw him staring, and she stuck her tongue out at him. “Oh, right!” he hastily responded, turning around and climbing onto the bed, displacing a few stuffed animals as he rested on the green and pink striped sheets. He rolled over to look at Meulin, and he caught her just as she was tugging her skirt down, revealing nothing but a tiny olive thong stretched over her wide, thick hips. However, his eyes were fixated solely on the rather sizeable bulge in her crotch. “So, uh, how are we gonna… do this?”

“Well, I was thinking…” Meulin sauntered over to a nearby dresser, snatching a bottle off of it, and Eridan could feel his bulge straining against his panties at the sight of her big, fat ass. “I would get some of this, and mew would get on your hands and knees fur me!”

“Hands and…” He quickly complied, getting on all fours facing the foot of the bed. Meulin quickly advanced, climbing onto her knees behind him, and Eridan could feel the bulge in her panties resting on his ass. She quickly pulled it out, letting her fully erect 13-inch cock flop onto his skirt, and he gasped at the weight of it. “So you’re gonna…” He trailed off once more, a bit afraid to actually say what he was thinking.

Meulin partially answered his question by slipping her hands under his skirt, sliding the back of his thong down and letting it snap under his now bare butt. Her cock slid between his cheeks, and he could feel it warm and moist against him. “Yep! I’m gonna furrick you in the butt!” She uncapped the bottle in her left hand, pouring a handful of thick liquid into her right, and she slowly stroked it over her length. Eridan looked over his shoulder, and he was shocked by just how big Meulin’s bulge was, and just how hard his own was inside his panties. Meulin leaned over him, her heavy breasts and chubby stomach pressing into his back. “You ready?”

Eridan bit his lip. “Just… try to be gentle?”

“Hmmm,” Meulin considered that for a moment, sliding her bulge up and down between Eridan’s cheeks. “I’ll try. But no purromises!” Before Eridan could complain, he felt the lubed-up tip of Meulin’s cock against his waste chute, and he gritted his teeth as he felt her pressing against him harder and harder. Soon enough, his asshole gave way, and he groaned as the first three inches of her thick length penetrated him.

“Ooh, that’s so tight!” she said, eagerly rocking her hips against him. She was not, in fact, being gentle, and he grunted and panted as his rectum was stretched out by her fat member plunging deeper into him deeper and deeper. “How do mew like it, Purridan?”

“Ngh, fuck,” he sputtered as she ravaged his backdoor, “you’re bein’ too rough!”

“Hee hee, sorry!“ Meulin giggled. “But you’re just so cute, I can’t resist going fast!” She let out a little moan as she thrust halfway into him, seven inches of her bulge crammed into his backside and filling it with precum. With each thrust, her tip slid against his gene bladder, and he let out pained moans as she stimulated it. “But mew like it though, right?”

Eridan panted, slowly beginning to roll his hips against Meulin in time with her thrusts. “I don’t… ngh… god, it’s so fuckin’ big…”

Meulin grinned. “Bigger than Nepeta’s?” Eridan nodded, and she bent forward to nibble on his ear as she pounded his ass harder. “I’ve heard you two going at it, and all the lovely noises mew make when she furricks you…” With a particularly hard thrust, she rammed ten inches into him, and he cried out loudly at the sensation. “I’ve gotten off thinking about doing this befur…”

“You’ve… ah…” Eridan whimpered, thrusting his hips back against Meulin and taking her cock even deeper. “You’ve jerked it to me?”

“Yep! But this is a lot better, don’t you agree?”

With a few more thrusts, she was fully hilted inside of him, and Eridan let out a loud moan as her hips slapped loudly against his ass, still thrusting into him at the same frantic pace. “Oh god, Meu… it’s so fuckin’ good…” he muttered hazily, rolling hips against her, and his thong was stained with purple precum as his bulge strained desperately against it. “I love your cock… fuck, I’m gonna cum…”

“Oh, yes! Go ahead and cum fur me!” Meulin replied cheerily, thrusting into him harder and faster, and Eridan moaned at the feeling of her thick cock sliding in and out of him, stretching him around its girth.

“Meu!” he cried out as he reached his orgasm, his bulge twitching in his panties as it utterly soaked them with his sticky violet genetic material. Meulin kept fucking him as his orgasm played out, milking it out further with each push of her fat cock into his prostate, and he moaned weakly all the while, still moving his hips, but not as quickly.

Meulin breathed heavily as she frantically humped Eridan, feeling her own orgasm fast approaching. “Oh, Purridan, I’m almost there…” she said as her arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close as she fucked him. “Here it comes!” With one last thrust, she hilted all thirteen inches inside of him, and her bulge erupted, filling his rectum with one thick burst after another of her olive genetic material. He let out a groan as he was filled up almost instantly, his stomach swelling from the incredible volume of her release, and his own bulge twitched once again, staining his panties with even more purple.

Slowly, Meulin pulled her bulge out of Eridan’s ass, and he gasped at the feeling of being emptied, his asshole gaping open and dripping with olive fluids. Her cock fired a few more ropes of olive onto his back, and he collapsed at the feeling, his ass stuck in the air as he rested his head on the bed. Meulin simply caressed his ass as he lay there, still on her knees above him. “So what did you think of that, Mr. Ampurra?”

“I think…” he started to reply, still hazy from the rough fucking he’d just received. “I think I’m in love.”

“In love?!” Meulin squealed, sounding thrilled. “Does that mean… you want to be my matespurrit?”

He had to take a moment to register the question. “Your… what? Seriously?”

Meulin suddenly pulled him up onto his knees. “Yes, seriously! Come on, turn around!” Slowly, he spun around to face her, and she clasped her hands together as she stared kitty cat-eyed at him. “Purridan… do you want to be my matespurrit?”

He stared at her in disbelief. One Leijon was already his kismesis, and now another wanted to be his matesprit? He couldn’t believe his luck. “Uh, yes. Hell yes, course I fuckin’ do,” he hastily answered.

“Oh, Purridan!” With that, she quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, kissing him once more, and he breathlessly returned it. Her bulge was still hard against him, slick and stained with her fluids, and he shuddered at the feeling.

As she pulled away, she bit her lip bashfully, her hands resting on his shoulders. “So, Purridan… since we’re matespurrits now, would you…”

Eridan looked at her in anticipation. “Would I what?”

“Well, would you want to…” She trailed off once more, and her hands slowly began pushing his shoulders down. and he began to bend, knees sliding back on the bed as his lips touched the tip of her cock. “You know… clean me up?”

Eridan gulped. He wasn’t sure he wanted to do that, per se, but he’d never had a matesprit before, and Meulin was so nice and attractive, and he didn’t want to blow things with her so soon by not blowing her. “Uh, sure,” he replied, and he wrapped his lips around her tip, slowly pushing forward.

As he did, Meulin let out a little moan, thrusting her cock a few more inches into his mouth, and he let out a surprised gag. “Mmm, thank you, Purridan,” she said, her hands drifting up to his head to nestle in his hair. “I should warn you, I have kind of a high sex drive, so I hope you can handle it!”

Slowly, he began to bob his head on her shaft, slurping up all the lube and genetic material, and as Meulin gently rocked her hips against him, he was gradually beginning to get used to the… unique taste of it. And as he kept sucking it, he looked up at Meulin, who looked down at him with those loving eyes, he thought he could get used to this.

And then the bedroom door burst open, and there stood another very angry oliveblood. “Eridan, what the _fuck_!”

Shit.


End file.
